vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Griffin Spade
Summary Griffin Spade is the main protagonist of the video game Battletanx and it's sequal, Battletanx: Global Assualt. Griffin was just an ordinary man who lived in Queens New York with his fiancée Madison but after a virus of unknown origin wiped out 99.99% of the female population and she was taken away from him, Griffin claims a tank and battles his way across the ruins of the US in order to save his her. During the events of Global Assualt, Griffin faces of against Cassandra, a Queenlord who is revealed to be the one who created the virus that killed off most of the female population. After Cassandra takes their son and turns their own army against them, Griffin and Madison escape and go after her in order to rescue their child. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, 9-A with Tank, higher with Nukes Name: Griffin Spade Origin: BattleTanx Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Battlelord Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Tanks), Vehicular Mastery, Healing (Health), Forcefield Creation and Attack Reflection (Shield), Explosion Manipulation (Swarmers, Grenades, Guided Missiles, Mines and Nukes), Energy Manipulation (Laser and Bouncing Betties), Invisibility (Cloaking), Summoning (Gun Buddies), Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation and Resurrection (The Edge), Teleportation (Teleporter), Plasma Manipulation (Plasma Bolts), Statistics Amplification (Turbo), Fire Manipulation (Flamethrower). Resistance to: Mind Manipulation and Telekinesis (Uneffected by "The Edge" which to control of everyone in his army and was used hold enemies in place) Attack Potency: Human level, Small Building level with his Tank (His tanks are able to easily flatten cars, their main guns can destroy building completely with two shots, weapons like Swarmers, Laser, and Guided Missiles are able to inflict massive amounts of damage to his enemies tanks which are durable enough to withstand blasts from his tanks main gun), higher with Nukes (Their nukes are capable of destroying parts of cities) Speed: Normal Human, higher with his Tank (likely comparable to real life tanks) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class, Small Building Class with his Tank Durability: Human level, Small Building level with his tanks (His tank can withstand multiple blasts from other tanks main gun which can destroy buildings in two shots) Stamina: Average (He is able to go through long battles with only a few hours of rest) Range: Standard Melee Range, several Kilometers with his tanks main gun, other weapons and The Edge. Standard Equipment: Like every other army in the verse, Griffin has several types of tanks at his disposal but the main tank used by himself and his army is similer to an M1 Abrams. Intelligence: Genius (He and his army have the highest intelligence rating in the entire verse, which would include Cassandra who was smart enough to create a virus that was able to wipe out 99.99% of the female population. His skill greatly outmatches that of Charlie Company who are made up of remnents of the US army and are highly disciplined and the Shadow Ops who are a group of CIA agents, his skill has even allowed him to defeat groups who not only had the large numbers advantage but better weapons overall. He is stated to be a master of flexible tactics and no one could predict which weapons he would use next.) Weaknesses: His "Powerups" are only usable with his tank. If his "Shield" is hit to much or hit with a massive amount of force at one time, it will vanish. His "Teleporter" is random, warping him to a random location in the area. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Health: A powerup Repairs his tank if damaged. * Radar: A powerup that marks all other tanks and objectives in the area. * Swarmers:'''A powerup that fires a group of three missiles per round, one going straight and the other two initially curving slightly away. * '''Grenades: A power up that fires a timed grenade that can bounce over or off of objects and the environment. * Guided Missiles: A powerup that fires a missile controlled by Griffin himself from inside his Tank. * Mines: A powerup that drops a mine at behind his Tank that explodes on contact. * Laser: A powerup that fires a high-powered laser that inflicts heavy damage. * Shield: A powerup that surrounds Griffin's Tank with an invisible shield that can deflects projectiles (cannon fire, bullets, missiles, lasers and plasma) * Cloaking: A powerup that makes a Tank temporarily invisible (even on a Radar). However taking damage will cause the invisibility to breifly ware off then activate again. * Nuke: A powerup that launches a timed Nuke that causes a large amount of damage across the battlefield. * Gun Buddies: A powerup Places a gun turret that will attack any enemy within its proximity until it is destroyed. There are a variety of different turrets available. * The Edge: A powerful ability known by only a few people. It grants the user telekinesis and mind control. * Teleporter: A powerup that teleports a Tank to a random location on the battlefield. * Plasma Bolts: A powerup that fires three plasma shots that bounce off buildings and walls until they hit the target. * Turbo: A powerup that boosts a Tanks speed for a short amount of time. * Flamethrower: A powerup that shots a short ranged, but highly damaging stream of fire. * Bouncing Betties: A powerup that drops a mine variant that launches itself into the air and rains down lasers when in proximity. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:BattleTanx